For many applications of mobile communication devices (for example mobile phones, PDAs, tablet computers etc.) it is desirable to measure the distance between the device and an object. However, it is also important that mobile communication devices are small, lightweight and consume as little power as possible, and applications that require additional components, significant power or significant processing resources (which also consume power) are not desirable.